Golden Watch
by youkomazuki
Summary: Imprisoned within the never flowing time, I stared at the golden watch with the Vongola crest engraved upon it. The very first present he had given me. A droplet of tear escaped my eyes as I slowly glazed upon the infinite sky. "Giotto..."  GiottoXOC


The stars hung across the autumn night, shining brilliantly upon the land. I slowly glaze up to the specks of light streaming above my head. I silently turned my glaze back down, at the scene beneath my balcony where I sat. From the North came a gentle breeze, creating rhythms within the soundless void.

The clock struck twelve.

_**Another day has passed**_

I slowly climbed upon my feet and enter my room. I walked to the calendar hung upon the wall beside my bed. Picking up a pen resting on my desk, I crossed out another day. "Almost 3 years now." I mumbled to myself as I trailed my finger tip over the calendar. Just 8 more days and it will be the 3rd year.

The 3rd year anniversary since I've parted with _him_.

And also…

_**The day where my fate will be forever bound**_

"Giotto." I whispered softly as I fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes, feeling unwanted tears streaming out as I glazed at the ceiling. "Giotto…Giotto…" I repeated that name over and over. The same routine I would do every night. To hypnotize myself…so that I would think of nothing but him. All so that I could just peacefully sleep…

"Giotto."

I could still remember it…that man. It was almost like yesterday, when I first encountered him.

"_Big sister hurry!" _

_Little Ercole shouted, tugging and pushing me as walked down the street. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I laughed softly as I allowed the boy to drag me into the market. "Big sister what will we eat today?" Ercole asked eagerly as I smiled. "How about…lasagna?" I asked, knowing how much the children loved it. Upon that, the little boy cried out in cheer before he began running around like a rampaging little bull._

"_Don't run around, it's dangerous…!" _

_I gasped, about to chase after him when I felt my shoulder collided against someone. I was knocked off my feet as I tumbling back. Within the once silent air, the sound of breaking glass breached my ear. "You bitch! What have you done?" A voice boomed as I quickly looked up to see this muscular man before me. When I shifted my glaze, I gasped upon the broken vase lying beside us. _

"_I-I'm sorry…!" _

_I shouted when I realized that I must have knocked it over. But before I could say anything more, the man suddenly grabbed my wrists, locking them within his larger hand. With a simple tug, I was forcefully pulled to my feet. "Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know how expensive that vase is?" He screamed in my face as the people around began gathering to see what the commotion was about. _

"_I'm really sorry. I'll pay-"_

"_Pay!" The man exclaimed before breaking out into a husky laugh. "Hey girl! This isn't something a poor orphan kid like you can pay!" Another voice cut in as I quickly turned to see this skinny man walking over to us with a smirk plastered over his face. "Hey bro!" The muscular man greeted as my eyes widened. 'Orphan kid…?' I thought in realization before quickly looking around the two grown men. _

'_So that's how it is…' I thought to myself before slowly taking a glance at the broken vase upon the ground. "Then…how should I pay?" I asked softly before noticing those grins over their lips. As I thought, this is a scam. _

_I was the target from the very start. _

"_Well now, if you come and play with us for tonight, we'll let you off the hook. How about it, babe?" This skinner man laughed as he grabbed my chin. I stared at him before slowly letting my pupils drift from the men. 'Before Ercole comes back…I need to get them away…' I thought before breaking out a smile. _

"_Of course…it sounds inter-"_

_I was about to say, but I was cut off when a cry echoed through the air. "Let go of big sis!" Came Ercole's voice as I quickly looked down to see Ercole, hitting and kicking against the skinny man's leg. "Ercole! Stop!" I gasped as the skinny man glared down. "What's with this brat?" The skinny man screamed in rage. With just one kick, the skinny man sent the Ercole flying. "What are you doing? Can't you see he's just a child?" I cried as I tried to pull myself free, but the muscular man had a tight grip upon me. _

"_Heh~ A kid like that need to be taught a lesson!" The skinny man snapped back before suddenly giving me this strange smirk. "W-What are you doing?" I gasped when I noticed him turning and heading towards Ercole's direction. "Please wa-!" I gritted my teeth, wincing at the pressure upon my wrists _

"_Stop! What are you doing?" I shouted just as the skinny man yanked Ercole up by his shirt's collar. "No! Let me go!" Ercole cried; both tears and snots staining his face. His weak little arms were clenching onto his stomach, where he was kicked. "No! Let me go! Big sis!" He cried out to me. My eyes then widened in horror when I saw the skinny man pulled out a knife from his pocket and held it over Ercole's tiny neck._

"_What do you say, __**big sis**__?" The skinny man laughed. "I'll do as you say so please put that child down!" I quickly said but at that, the man only pushed the knife further against Ercole's neck. "Stop!" I gasped as Ercole broke into a louder cry. There was a trail of crimson blood, gently trickling down his neck. _

"_Is that how you ask someone a favor?" The skinny man teased as I gritted my teeth. "Please…Please let go of him. I'll do whatever you want." I whispered softly as the men laughed. "That's more like it!" The skinny man said before pulling the knife away. "Then strip." He ordered as I stared at him in shock._

"_What's wrong? I thought you said you'll do anything." The muscular man behind me chuckled as I shot them a look of disgust. "What's wrong?" The skinny man said, twirling his knife around one hand while his other hand waving Ercole who was shivering in fright. "Hurry up now." They laughed as I looked around, then to the crowd who were acting oblivious to the scene. It was always like this. No one would ever step up to help in fear of being dragged in. "…Put him down first-" "You think you're in position to talk condition with us?" The skinny man snapped as I flinched slightly. I then slowly looked towards Ercole's pitiful face before shifting my glaze onto the ground. _

"_I…I understand. But…I can't take off…my wrists..." I whispered softly. At that, I felt the muscular man releasing my wrists. Once freed, I gently rub my bruised wrists, feeling the blood flowing to my hand once more. "Well? Hurry up now." The skinny man urged as I took a glance at Ercole before I began unbuttoning my coat. _

_I shivered when I threw my coat to the ground, feeling the freezing cool air brushing against my skin through my thin clothes. Upon the sight, the men just laughed even more. The muscular one even whistled as though urging me on. "Well? Hurry up!" The skinny man laughed. I glanced up at him, faking out a smile as I pulled my hands into my sleeves. I let my finger glide up my pale skin…until I felt the tip of the sharp blade hidden within. "Of course…" I whispered softly, hesitating a bit before grasping the handles. But just before I could make a move, a scream suddenly erupted from behind me. I quickly turned, but only to shield my eyes as a gust of wind blew against my face. _

"_Are you alright, miss?" A soft and gentle voice whispered as I quickly opened my eyes. I then found myself staring into a pair aqua blue iris. A pair of clear eyes that held such warmth and softness…it was my first time, seeing someone with such eyes. I was immediately put into a trance, nearly forgetting my surroundings. "Who the hell are you?" The skinny man's voice screamed through the air, snapping me out of shock. I quickly tore the hidden dagger that was within my sleeve. I whirled around and with a flick of my wrist, I hurled out my dagger. Within a split second, my blade collided with the threatening weapon within the skinny man's hand, knocking it right out of his grasp. _

"_What the-?" _

_The skinny man gasped in surprise, unable to comprehend what had happened as he stared at his knife that was lying meters away from him. He quickly made a dash for his knife. When I saw that, I was about to chase after him, but only to be stopped when the blonde haired man gently grabbed my shoulder and tugged me back. "Don't worry." The blonde man whispered beside my ear with a crisp voice. I didn't know why, but at his voice, my tense body immediately relaxed. I needed to save Ercole, I knew that but for some reason, but body didn't move. My legs wouldn't obey me. Hearing the skinny man's scream, I quickly turned only to find the skinny man lying upon the ground, foaming at the mouth. There stood a pink haired man – who has crimson tattoo imprinted upon the right side of his face – standing over the skinny man, one arm holding Ercole._

_I blinked slightly…speechless upon the scene. I slowly let my eyes trailed from the foaming man to the muscular man who has been lying beside my feet for quite some time now. It happened so fast that I didn't know how I should react. "Big sis!" At Ercole's voice, I quickly rushed over as the stranger handed the child to me. "Ercole! Thank goodness…Are you hurt anywhere? Are you alright?" I gasped and quickly used my sleeve and gently wiped away the faint trail of blood off his tiny little neck. _

"_This scary mister saved me!" Ercole sang. Remembering how I haven't given a proper thank, I quickly turned to the pink haired man who was now standing behind the owner of those clear eyes. "Thank you so much. I-…I don't know how I can ever repay you…!" I gasped breathlessly as the blonde man smiled. He bended down, picking up my coat as he gently wrapped it over my shoulders. _

"_There is no need for thank." The blonde man said in that same gentle voice as before. "You are quiet skilled." The blonde man suddenly commented as I noticed his glaze upon my left arm, where the other dagger was hidden. At that, I quickly placed my hand over the hidden dagger, feeling slightly ashamed. "O-Oh…i-it's just experience…" I whispered softly and at that, a frown suddenly crossed the blond man's fragile looking face. "You mean this happens often?" He whispered as I quickly shook my head. "No, not at-" "Yeah! These scary men always bothers big sis! Are you one of them, mister?" Ercole shouted from within my arms as he eyed our saviors with suspicious eyes. _

"_Ercole!" I snapped upon his rudeness before I quickly apologized to the gentlemen. "If you have the skill, why didn't you take them out earlier instead of putting your little brother in danger?" The pink haired man lectured in a flat tone as the blonde man frowned. "Don't say that, G." The blonde man spoke softly. "No…he's right…it's my fault." I mumbled softly. But at that, I suddenly felt Ercole squeezing my arms tightly. _

"_Don't shout at big sis you big meanie! Big sis just doesn't like hurting people! You don't know anything!" _

_Ercole suddenly exclaimed as I jumped slightly upon his outburst. "E-Ercole! That man saved you! How could you shout at him like that?" I gasped as a soft chuckle echoed through the air. At that, I quickly looked back up to see the blond haired man who was smiling as he gently ruffled Ercole's hair. "Sorry, that was our fault." He apologized as Ercole smiled, immediately cheering up. "You really love your sister." "Big sis isn't my real sister!" Ercole in my arm protested as the blonde man's smile softened. "Is that so?" He said as the Ercole nodded his little head. "Yeah! Big sis lives with everyone at the big house! She takes care of us!" Ercole exclaimed proudly as I smiled. "Well, this isn't much but…would you gentlemen like to come for dinner?" I offered as the blonde man glance up at me, his soft smile never leaving his face._

"_Thank you for your kind offer, but it's alright. I don't want to intrude." _

"_But big sis's lasagna is the best, mister!" Upon Ercole's compliment, I smiled and gently rubbed his little cheek. "No, you won't intrude. It's the least I could do for your help, though the place might be a bit squish if that is alright." I said as the blonde man glanced to his friend, then back to me before giving a soft nod. "Then I will kindly take your offer." "Giotto!" The pink haired man gasped as the blonde man name Giotto smiled. _

"_Relax once in a while, G." Giotto stated before turning to me. "I am Giotto. This here is my childhood friend, G." He introduced as I smiled. "I am Clarissa. Thank you once again for helping us, Giotto, G." _

"My lady! My lady!"

I moaned softly as I slowly sat up from my bed. I winced softly at the sunlight beaming through my window before releasing a soft yawn. 'A dream…' I thought to myself before slowly tilting my head to the door where the knockings were heard. "My lady!" Another voice called as I slowly climbed off my bed. "What is it?" I whispered softly as I stared at the door.

"My lady, the guests has arrived. The boss wishes you to attend as quickly as possible."

The voice of a man said from the other side of the door. "I understand." I mumbled before I heard the footsteps outside leaving. I leaned against the wall and heaved out a deep sigh. "A dream…" I mumbled to myself before I slowly picked up the golden pocket watch resting by the lamp. A pocket watch, with the Vongola crest engraved upon the front.

Heaving out another sigh, I carefully hid the golden watch beneath my pillow. I dragged my feet to my closet door and pulled out a white dress. I tried to take as much time as I could, but no matter what I do; the hand of time never seem to move. Knowing that I couldn't take any more time, I headed out of my room and down the spiral stairs where the honorable guests await.

When I arrived within the large dining room, the very first my eyes landed on the blonde man. I nearly held my breath upon that. He was the same. Still with that same gentle expression over his tender face. He sat by the end of the large table with his Guardians by his side. His eyes immediately turned to me upon my entrance while the other Guardians simply glared. At that, I smiled, not surprised from the cold treatment I received. "Ah! Clarissa!" I heard as I quickly snapped out and glanced in front of me, at the other side of the table where Alfonso, my fiancé, sat.

"We've been waiting for you!"

Alfonso bawled as he climbed onto his feet and came over to me. I stood, not daring to move an inch as I watched him coming to me. Then…as expected, I felt a harsh blow across my cheek. Upon seeing that, Giotto quickly stood up, his eyes wide in surprise…also mix within hints of anger. Fortunately, G quickly took action as he pushed his boss back down before Alfonso sees.

"How dare you keep our guesses waiting?"

Alfonso yelled as I quickly regained my composure and smiled. "I'm sorry; I was having a hard time picking a dress." I sang before turning to the guests of the day. "And who are they?" I asked as I hugged Alfonso's arm. I caught a glance of G who was rolling his eyes, as though he could not stand the sight.

"You don't recognize them? It's the Vongola Primo."

Alfonso huffed, a disgusting smirk plastered over his face, revealing his mouthful of false teeth. "Ah~ Right, right…and…Gatto-No, Giotto. Giotto right?" I said as Giotto forced out a faint smile. "It has been 2 years, Clarissa. You've grown slim." Giotto said softly as I laughed. "Really? 2 years? I never noticed. Time sure flies don't they?" I said teasingly before helping Alfonso back to his seat.

2 years…

'Don't look at me with like that.' I pledged softly within my mind as I forcefully tore my glaze away from Giotto's. Those glazes of his were exactly the same. The same as that very day when we parted…

"…_What do you mean? __Clair__-"_

"_What? I've thought I was clear enough. Would you like me to repeat myself, Giotto?"_

_I snapped, a smirk plastered over me lips as I turned to face the Giotto who stood behind me. My scarlet eyes were locked tightly against those beautiful and innocent blue ones. "What do you mean marry? I've never heard of such thing." Giotto snapped sternly, his eyes turning into a faint glare as I laughed. A pure and soft laughter that was filled with nothing but mockery. Even I was frightened, by my own inhuman behavior._

"_What? Did you think I went out with you because I loved you? You were just to pass time." _

_I laughed. I knew I was being cruel. So please, hate me. Don't come near me anymore. Don't look at me with those eyes anymore. "You were nothing but a t-o-y~" Please, don't push me any further, Giotto. "No." Hearing that word flowing out of Giotto's lips, I stopped as my head slowly turned towards him. "You're lying. What happened? Was someone forcing you?" Giotto asked softly as he reached out a hand towards me. But I quickly took a couple of step back, moving away so that I was out of his reach._

"_Alfonso__ is a good man. He has money, fame and a larger family than your puny little ones you just started. Besides, he really did take a liking to me when we met at the alliance meeting. So I have no reason to reject his proposal right?" I said before holding out my left hand to show off the diamond ring, right in Giotto's face._

"_**Bye, bye Giotto~"**_

'Please. Stop looking at me with those eyes.' I begged over and over in my mind, but Giotto's glaze didn't wander from me. "Clarissa." Hearing Alfonso's call, I quickly stepped up to him and smiled. "Yes?" I asked but only to feel his hand of fat wrapping itself around my neck. Before I knew it, I was pulled down, my lips smashed against Alfonso's. I immediately felt the urge to throw up. No matter how many times I've done this, I was unable to get rid of the disgust that swarmed over my body. I could feel Goosebumps crawling over my skin as I waited, prayed, until Alfonso pulled away.

"So you see. Clarissa and I have decided to marry in 8 days. On her 18th's birthday when she becomes a real woman!"

Alfonso laughed as I held my breath upon that. "Really…then on behalf of the Vongola Family, I congratulate you." Giotto said with that warm smile. Yes, that was the right reply. The reply I wanted to hear…yet for some reason, it hurts. My chest itched upon Gioto's words. It was more painful than any beating or insults Alfonso has ever given me. "Why thank you, Vongola! As part of my alliance family, why don't you and your family come join the ceremony?" Alfonso exclaimed as my hands that were held behind my back rolled into fists. "P-…Please excuses me. I feel a bit uncomfortable." I gasped breathlessly. Without a second glance at the Vongola Primo, I hurried away.

I kept running until I was back within my room. I hurried into the bathroom and quickly rinsed my mouth. But no matter how much I washed my mouth, I couldn't get rid of that disgusting aftertaste. After minutes of desperate efforts, I slowly drifted back into my room and threw myself onto my bed. I reached my hand into my pillow and slowly pulled out Giotto's pocket watch. Couldn't hold it in anymore, I felt tears beginning to stream down my eyes.

The silent air was soon filled with my faint sobs. I didn't know why, but my heart felt so crushed. I had shown him…I had shown Giotto this ugly side of me. Kissing someone else in front of the one I loved…it's the worst form of love. It's the worst. I could imagine it already…that look of disgust over Giotto's face. I saw something like this coming. I was prepared for it. So why is this pain still stabbing against me? I had endured for 2 years, so why was it even more painful than before?

"Giotto…"

I cried softly, my hand clasped over my mouth as I tried to muffle down my voice. I clenched onto the pocket watch tightly. I didn't know how long I had cried for. But eventually, my memory became blank, and I was shrouded within the darkness.

By the time I regained my consciousness, I found vision pitch black. It was the middle of the night. Beyond the window, the thick layers of cloud covered the sky, blocking out every specks of light. I didn't know what time it was but frankly, I couldn't care less. There was no point. I just laid there; convincing myself that Giotto and his Guardians has already left. I tried to force out every last speck of hope craved within my heart. Yet the more I convinced myself, the more pain I felt.

At the memory of that meeting, I felt fresh tears streaming down my face again. I quickly tried to muffle down my voice again, trying desperately to stop my pathetic behavior. But the tears wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop…and I didn't know how to stop it.

My chest hurts.

It's suffocating. I didn't want this anymore. At the thought of the nearing day of wedding with Giotto there, I felt my chest burn. To the point where my heart felt as though it will shatter any moment.

"Don't cry, Claire."

A soft voice suddenly spoke right beside my ears. I immediately sat up, my eyes wide in surprise. My body was frozen in place as I felt something warm slid by my cheek, brushing away my tears. Breaking out of my trance, I quickly turned around to the intruder within my room. When I did, I nearly screamed to find Giotto, standing right behind me by my bed. His aqua blue eyes were staring down at me in nothing but sorrow and pain.

"G-Giotto…?"

I gasped before quickly looking towards my locked door, then to my balcony doors that were wide open with wind blowing in. "Why…Why are you here? You're supposed to be…" I trailed off, gasping in fright when I noticed Giotto's eyes upon the golden pocket watch within my hand. Out of panic, I quickly threw it down and I leaped off my bed. I tried to make a run for it, but I wasn't able to get far when I felt a gentle hand wrapping around my wrist. The world before my eyes spun. By the time I could react, I was locked within a tight yet gentle embrace. I stood there, as stiff as log as I felt this nostalgic warmth I haven't felt for ages.

_**Warmth that I had long forgotten**_

"Claire." Giotto whispered lovingly as he held me. 'Why?' I thought as I felt his arms tightening around me. Why is he embracing me? Why did he spoke my name with such softness? Why is he looking at me like that? He should hate me. Loathe me.

So why…

_**Why are you here?**_

"Let…Let go!" I snapped and with a rough push, I easily broke myself out of those gentle arms. I felt my body shivered when the cool night's breeze brushed against me. But I didn't care. I just glared at him, at the Vongola Primo. My tears long dried. "How dare you touch me…You piece of filth!" I snapped, summoning all the heart piercing words I could dig up from my tiny vocabulary.

"Why are you here? Get out!"

I screamed in anger. Giotto said nothing. He said nothing all but staring at me with that soft glaze. "Get out before I call-" Gentle fingers brushed under my chin, tilting my head up. It happened all so fast. I wasn't given a time to react as I felt something sweet and tender brushing against my lips. Those pair of warm arms found their way back around me. I could feel my body growing numb, my energy drained from me.

It almost felt right…the feeling of those sweet and tender lips. Those lips that were locked tightly against mine. It was completely different than any kisses with Alfonso. It was almost like a dream…to be able to feel those lips again.

But this isn't right.

_**It just isn't right anymore. **_

I clenched my fists. Finally winning control over my body, I thrust my arms out and roughly pushed Giotto away. He stumbled back, those emotions within those beautiful glass-like eyes unchanged. He smiled. A very faint sorrowful smile. A smile as though telling me he had known that I would have pushed him away.

"Why…?"

I whispered softly, feeling my vision blurred by tears as I stared at those aqua eyes before me. "Why are you here?" I whispered softly, sniffing as I felt droplets of tears beginning to slide down my cheeks. Upon that, Giotto gently lifted his fingers towards me and brushed a droplet of my tear away. "Don't…Don't touch me!" I screamed. Without even thinking, I felt my hand flew up. Before I could even realize what I was doing, I heard a loud slap sound. A sound created when my hand collided with Giotto's pale cheek.

I had slapped him.

I didn't mean to hurt him, I honestly didn't. I never wanted to hurt him at all. My eyes were wide in fear upon Giotto's cheek that began to illuminate in red. "I-…I…!" I gasped before I slowly tumbled back. Feeling the burning pain in my hand, I slowly glanced down. To my hand which had slapped him. 'What have I done…?' I whispered within my mind as I felt tears beginning to stream down my eyes even more than before. I really hit him…the Giotto who had always treated me so kindly. Not only did I verbally hurt him, I even slapped him now.

"I-It's…It's all your fault…!"

_**I'm the worst. **_

"You deserved it!"

_**I'm despicable. I knew that, I knew that very well. **_

_**So why…?**_

"You're right. I do deserve it."

Giotto whispered softly as a faint smile tugged upon his lips. I just stood my legs barely able to support me as I stared at that smile. I couldn't understand it. Why is he smiling? Why is he acting as though nothing happened? 'Go away…please…just go away.' I cried in my mind, but he didn't. Instead, he took a step closer towards me. At that, I quickly staggered back, trying to keep the distance between us. "Don't come near me!" I shouted, but he seemed unaffected. In a split second, he appeared before me and I was locked within his arms once again. "Compare to your 2 years of pain, this is nothing. I'm sorry, Claire." He whispered beside my ears as I inhaled sharply.

_**Why are you still bothering with me?**_

"I'm sorry, Claire."

He apologized over and over beside my ears. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell how his voice was falling to pieces. That beautiful and soothing voice I had fell in love with…it was completely torn apart. "What are you doing?" I laughed softly. _What is he doing?_ "What nonsense are you talking about?" _What does he mean by that?_ "Do you…?" My voice trailed off. _Does he know?_ No, that's impossible.

"Come back with me, Claire."

There's no way he'd know.

"-out…"

I mumbled softly, finally able to snap back to my senses. "Get out…don't touch me…Get out!" I screamed before I quickly pushed Giotto away from me. "Somebody…**SOMEBODY HELP! THERE'S AN INTURDER!**" I screamed off the top of my lungs. Almost immediately, I heard footsteps rampaging outside my doors.

"My lady?"

"My lady, what's wrong!"

In came the screams of guards, just beyond the thin wooden door. "Claire." Giotto whispered softly before suddenly stretching his hand towards me. I stared, almost in horror as that gentle hand slowly reached out for me. I clenched my first tightly. Gathering all my courage, I slapped his hand away mercilessly. I didn't care anymore. I've already slapped him with this hand. I've gone too far to turn back. The hand that was already tainted…it can never be purified again. "Don't touch me." I gasped, my body trembling in fright as I quickly looked away from those eyes. Remembering the golden watch lying upon my bed, I quickly ran over and snatched it. I hesitated slightly as I hurled the watch right at Giotto. "Take that junk and get out of my sight!" I screamed before I heard clicking sounds coming from the other side of my door.

"Hurry up! Which key is it?"

The guards from the other side panicked. When I glanced back, I saw Giotto slowly making his way to my balcony. When he turned, I found that his eyes were no longer aqua blue. His eyes had transformed into a soft orange hue with the Dying Will flame burning fiercely upon his forehead. He stared at me with those sad eyes. He parted his lips, as though he wanted to say something. But the loud banging sound from the other side prevented him from doing so. It pained me to see that expression over his face. But this was how it should be. Since the very beginning, this was how everything should have been. I stared silently as light began gathering within his gloves.

Then in a blink of an eye…he vanished.

I quickly ran out to the balcony. I looked down, and then up to the infinite sky. But Giotto was nowhere to be found. He was gone…just like that. Hearing a crashing sound from behind me, I turned to see the guards swarming in. "My lady are you alright? Where's the intruder?" One of the guards asked as I slowly looked back to the garden beyond my balcony. "I'm sorry, it must be my imagination. It's nothing…" I whispered softly before I glazed up at the sea of clouds.

I haven't heard of Giotto or any news of the Vongola Family since.

Just like that, 8 days slowly dragged by.

It almost felt like eternity when the day came.

The day of my wedding…as well as my parting anniversary with Giotto.

It was a big day. The entire palace was cheering in celebrations. All the Alliance Families attended. There were laughter and music singing lively through the air in harmony. If I had to guess…perhaps I was the only one who held the gloomy, contrasting atmosphere.

I sat within my room, my glaze upon the wooden floor. I was as still as a statue as a young maid helped me with my hair and make-ups. My eyes then slowly trailed to the wedding dress I wore. A beautiful white dress it was…yet I couldn't find myself to admire it. I didn't even want to take a glance at my own reflection within the mirror before me.

"My lady, you are dazzling!"

The young maid sang after applying the final touches. "Thank you…" I mumbled softly. I tried to smile, but my face felt stiff and sour. I didn't even know if I had actually smiled at all. "How…long…?" I asked softly as the maid stared at me. She blinked, thinking over a moment before finally realizing what I meant. "O-Oh! There are still 3 more hours until the ceremony. We have lots of time." The maid said cheerfully as I slowly pulled myself up. "The Vongola Family…Are they here?" "The Vongola? No, they have yet to arrive." The maid replied as she quickly smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress. Upon hearing her word, I sighed softly in relieve. "I see." I whispered before I began dragging my feet to the door. "My lady? Where are you going?" The maid called as I tilted my head to her.

"A walk."

I replied, my voice monotonous. Since all the guests and Alfonso's subordinates are out in the garden partying, the hall was empty. I was able to move around freely without been greeted or bothered every 3 seconds. '3 hours…' I thought to myself as I strolled around the empty building. 'If only time could stop in these three hours…' I found myself thinking. But when I realized what I had just thought, I quickly shook my head furiously, shaking that ludicrous hope away.

"What am I thinking…?"

I sighed heavily as I suddenly found my vision blurred. It was then when I realized…I was shedding tears. I used my hand in attempt to wipe them away, but the more I tried to get rid of it, the more the tears flowed. "What's wrong with me?" I chocked, desperately trying to dry my tears, but they wouldn't stop. I tried to keep my mind blank…but for some reason, I could think of nothing but him.

"_**I love you, Claire."**_

I could hear Giotto's voice, echoing within my mind. I desperately tried to erase his image out of my mind, but I failed miserably. Having enough, I decided to hurry back to my room before anyone catches me in this pitiful state. Just when I was about to turn to walk away, I heard a faint laughter. 'That voice…' I thought to myself as I slowly made a turn around the corner. More sound soon reached my ears…the sounds of people speaking. Having nothing to do anyways, I followed the voices.

"Then we have to set out immediately! I don't want my present to be late, hahaha!"

I heard that voice cheered happily, loud and clear now as I leaned beside the door to the room where Alfonso's voice was coming from. There are others inside with him…all of them laughing happily. A laugh like that…how I wished I can actually laugh like that. Anything better than being the founder of the very first _tearful_ marriage in the history of mafia. I glazed down to floor and heaved out yet another sigh. I straightened myself, deciding it was about time I head back to my room before I can think of anymore nonsense.

"Don't you worry boss. We will crush the Vongola within an hour flat!"

An unfamiliar voice spoke as I immediately stopped dead in my track. 'Wha-…What did he say?' I gasped. My face as pale as a ghost with my feet rooted to the floor.

"Make sure you retrieve the head of those pests' boss before our ceremony starts!"

"I'm sure my lady will love the present you give her, boss!"

"Oh she will. She'll be breaking in tears of joy!"

Alfonso laughed as my eyes widened more by the seconds. 'What…are they saying…?' I thought, unconsciously holding my breath. 'Crush the Vongola…?' My hands were clenched into fists and my legs began to grow weak. But that's impossible. 'He promised…' I told myself as I remembered…that hand he stretched out to me that time.

"_**Of course. As long as you leave your boyfriend and become my wife, I can promise you the Vongola's absolute safety."**_

"He…lied…? He lied…! Then…these 2 years…?"

Couldn't take it anymore, I stumbled. My back bashed into the wall before I slowly slid down and collapsed onto the floor. "Who's there?" A man's voice shouted from within the room. But I didn't move. I just sat there, staring plainly as the door burst open. Out came 4 men, dressed in black suit followed by their boss…Alfonso. "Clarissa! What are you doing here my darling?" Alfonso gasped as I slowly glanced up at him with wavering eyes. "You…" I whispered as I caught a small grin over his face. "You lied…" I whispered before noticing that smirk growing wider upon his face.

'Giotto…!'

I gasped within my mind as I quickly jump onto my feet and made a run for it. I have to tell him. He doesn't know. He knows nothing about this. If he by chance actually does come – even with the Guardians – they'll be left unprotected.

**BANG**

"Ah!"

I cried as I tumbled onto the ground. I gritted my teeth in pain as I clenched onto the side of my waist. I could feel it…the warmth of my blood seeping through the burning wound. "A-Alfonso…" I gasped before screaming out in pain just as a foot drilled into my gut. More blood gushed out of my wound as I now lied within the crimson puddle.

"Running before the ceremony starts?"

Alfonso laughed before a hand grabbed my hair and yanked me up. Before I could even see who it was, I felt a harsh slap across my face as I smashed back down onto the cold floor. "Planning on going to that Vongola are you?" I heard Alfonso whispered right beside my ear. "You lied…you promised…" I choked but only to earn myself a heavy laugh from the older man.

"Liar? My dear, sincerity is a word that doesn't exist in our world. If you're going to live as the lady of the Pellegrino Family, you better know that!"

Alfonso laughed as I shot him a deep glare before clenching onto my wound tighter in pain. "You're…wrong…" "You should just be grateful I kept that tiny little family living for so long. I could have taken you away by force right from the beginning." He declared as I thought back to those horrible ways I've treated Giotto. What was all that for? What was everything up until now for?

"A stupid little boy like him thinking he can just start a family? Ha! What a joke!"

Alfonso rambled on as I felt tears beginning to drip from my eyes. "At this time, my family must be wiping them out." Alfonso bragged as I shut my eyes. Stop it. Don't say anymore.

_**I don't want to hear. **_

"That'll teach brats like them to imitate us real mafias!"

_**Please…stop already. **_

"If they're lucky, they'll learn their place, in hell!"

"**Stop!" **

I cried out, couldn't control myself anymore as I broke into a cry. My blood stained hands are now over my ears, desperately trying to block out all sort of sounds as I cried. "Please stop…don't…" I whispered. My voice was quivering as tears uncontrollably flooded down my eyes. "I'll do anything…I'll do anything you ask…please stop it." I pledged, but Alfonso merely smirked. A smirk I knew all too well of.

"Take her away and treat her wounds. It would be bad if she doesn't make it before the ceremony."

He said before two men quickly came to my side and pulled me up. "No…Please…don't!" I gasped, ignoring the pain in my waist as I tried to struggle away from the guards. "No…!" With all my might, I tore myself from the guard. But I fell back down, my legs unable to support my weight. "Alfonso…!" I called, but Alfonso ignored me. He turned, just about to walk away when the sound of explosion shot through the air. "W-What was that?" Alfonso exclaimed as I heard sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway. Not long later, a man came rushing over with a pistol in his hand. He was limping, leaving a trail of blood behind him as he ran.

"Boss! The defense has been breached! The Alliance Families can't hold for long! Please get out of here, boss!"

The man cried before tripping over his foot and tumbled down before Alfonso's feet. "What? Who is it?" Alfonso demanded. However, the man couldn't reply for that he had lost his consciousness. Numerous explosions suddenly began occurring all over the palace. "Boss! Please stay behind us!" The guards screamed, quickly shielding Alfonso as the ground shook. Then the wall behind them was suddenly blasted open, sending the men flying through the air.

I tried to move, but I had lost too much blood to do so. I just lied upon the ground, drenched within the pool of blood. Once all the surrounding sounds faded, I caught a faint sound of footsteps. It wasn't Alfonso's, I was sure of that. The footsteps were soft, almost giving out a melodic rhythm to it. At first the footsteps sounded calm…slow. But gradually, it began speeding up, more and more. As the pattern grew faster, the footsteps began growing louder. But I didn't look up to see who, I didn't have the strength. Very slowly, my eyelids began sliding over my eyes. I didn't know why, but all of the sudden…I was overwhelmed by sleep…

I slowly closed my eyes…about to fall into the darkness when a voice suddenly broke through the air.

"Claire!"

My eyes snapped open, immediately woken by the call. When I glanced up, I found a blurred image of someone, kneeling before me. "Claire! Can you hear me?" That panicky voice screamed. I felt my body pulled up from the cold floor and brought into a pair of warm arm. I didn't need to see to know who it was as tears of joy began sliding down my eyes.

"You're…alive…"

I whispered weakly before the blur of colours suddenly fade from my eyes. It was black…the colours that were just there a moment ago has became nothing but black. But it's fine now, because…he's alive.

He's alive…

"Claire! G! Get the backups! Hurry!"

G.

G's alive as well.

Giotto and G…they're both alive.

_**That time, I thought I was merely hallucinating. **_

_**But it wasn't. It wasn't a dream, nor was it an illusion. **_

_**It was real. **_

I sat on the bed, staring at the blonde who sat in his chair by the bed, fast asleep. I was in a nostalgic room. Not just any room, but in Giotto's room. A room filled with his exotic scent. I slowly reached my hand down my body, carefully feeling the bandage that was comfortably wrapped around my wound. I turned my glaze towards the sunlight that was beaming through the large windows. 'It wasn't a dream…you came…' I thought to myself as I stared at Giotto with saddened glaze.

I frowned softly, staring at him before I soundlessly pulled the blanket off me. I kept my movement as quiet as possible. I carefully slid my feet down, letting my bare skin come in contact with the cold marble floor. I held onto my wound and with a thrust, I threw all my weight onto my numbed feet. I felt my body thrown forward as pain coursed through my entire being. I bit my lower lip, wincing softly as I quickly grasped the wall to steady myself. I slowly glanced back at Giotto before carefully making my way to the large pair of doors.

"**_G_**_**oodbye…" **_

I mumbled softly, to myself, as I reached for the doorknob. "That's the most frequent word I heard from you." A voice suddenly broke the silence, startling me as I felt my heart nearly jumped out of my skin. I gasped, quickly whirling around as I stared at Giotto who sat straight in his chair. Although I could only see his back, I could clearly tell that he was awake.

"You…You weren't asleep…"

I nearly choked the words out, but the man didn't move. "But not matter how many times I've heard it, how use I've grew to it, the pain never seemed to cease." Giotto spoke softly…so softly that I was barely able to catch. I stared at him, my fists clenched tightly. I swallowed hard before quickly turning around and grasped the doorknob again.

"If you wish to go, you may. You are free now."

Giotto said the moment I was about to tear open the door. "The Pellegrino Family is no more. You are free to go wherever you like, Clarissa." Hearing the way Giotto called me by my full name, I felt my heart shattered into thousands of pieces. I couldn't move as I stared at my hand that was frozen over the doorknob. I didn't know why, but I was suffocating. I felt no surprise…or happiness when hearing the good news of the Pellegrino Family. It hurts…but I couldn't understand why. Was it because of Giotto telling me to leave…or was it the way he called out to me, as though I was nothing but a stranger? Or was it both…?

_**I don't know**_

"You…You don't need to tell me that. I was planning on leaving since the beginning."

I whispered coldly, as cold as I possibly could. I felt tears dwelling within my eyes as my hand slowly began to turn the doorknob. No, that wasn't it. It wasn't want I really wanted to say. I knew that, I knew that but then…what exactly did I want to say? "Before I leave…" I whispered, quickly stopping myself as I stared at the wooden door.

"Why did you save me?"

I questioned. Even just a bit longer if fine. If I could stay just a bit longer, to hear his voice, I'll be satisfied. Just a bit longer…let me stay here. "And how could you…have beaten the Pellegrino Family with this small Vongola?" I added, trying hard to keep my voice from breaking down. I didn't know if I had masked myself perfect enough to fool the Vongola Primo, but I couldn't bring myself to care. A moment of silence went by…until Giotto finally spoke.

"I knew of it. I thought something was strange, so I had someone looked into it. I found about the contract you made with Alfonso 4 days later after you left."

Giotto replied, in his same composed voice as my eyes widened in shock. He knew? So since the very beginning, he knew of everything? At the thoughts, I felt my heart pounding heavily against my chest, itching in pain. "I knew of it, but I was powerless to take you back. You wouldn't willingly come back to me. Even if I took you away by force, you would just willingly return to Alfonso." He whispered, seeing right through me. Every word, everything he said…they were all right on the marker.

"We went around the world for the past 2 years gathering and forming new alliance; so that we can beat the Pellegrino Family and free you from your shackles."

"…_We_?"

"The Guardians all took part in the plan. They were all worried about you, even Spade and Alaude."

Giotto replied as I felt my heart throbbing even more. Even the Guardians knew? But that's impossible. Back then…that time, they were glaring at me- 'No…' I gasped in my mind in realization when I thought back at the memory. Now thinking closely…they weren't glaring at me…but at Alfonso who was in front me at that time. I was merely over thinking it. Perhaps because I wanted to earn the attention of their glares so much that I just…jump into conclusion.

'So since the beginning…they all knew. Everything…?'

My trembling lips slowly parted. Something – I had to say something, but what am I suppose to say? "S-Stupid…" I muttered. My grip was so tight on the doorknob that my hand began quivering. "That's just stupid." I said in a louder tone so that Giotto could hear. But I couldn't mask the coldness in my voice anymore. Or rather, I couldn't hide it…the emotion that began pouring out of me, ones I had sealed away for a long, long time.

My mind went blank.

My body just moved on their own accord…as I ran to Giotto who sat silently in his chair. I threw my arms around him, embracing him from behind. Tears were freely flowing down my face as I held him. Giotto didn't move. He just sat there, his hand clenching tightly onto the golden watch, the watch I had thrown to him that night. That precious present he had given me.

"Can we not say goodbye anymore?"

He whispered as he shut his eyes tightly, his face drowned in nothing but pain. Upon his words, I felt more tears flowing down my cheek. "Is it…Is it alright for me to come back? S-Someone filthy like me…is it really…" I couldn't finish my sentence for that my voice was already torn apart, broken down into soft cries. Dropping the golden watch onto the floor, Giotto quickly got onto his feet and spun around. His arms threw around me, wrapping me tightly against him as our cheek brushed against each other.

I felt warm liquid flowing down his cheek, but perhaps it was merely my own tears. I didn't bother to confirm. I held him right against me. "You're not filthy. You're not filthy, Claire." Giotto whispered repeatedly beside my ears, his voice trembling just as much as mine.

I smiled upon that, feeling his arms wrapping around me tighter as he buried his wet face against the nook of my neck. "I'm sorry. I've made you suffered. I'll never let go of you again, Claire. I'm sorry." He apologized repeatedly, over and over again. I could feel it, the pain he had felt all these years. I could feel his sadness overwhelming me. I felt my own guilt haunting me at the thought of those suffocating days I made him lived by. And I even treated him so terribly…even slapping him…

"No, it's my fault…I'm sorry, Giotto. I'm so sor-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Giotto leaned in, locking his soft lips against mine, silencing me. His arms wrapped around me even tighter as he gradually deepens the kiss. I slowly closed my eyes, freeing the last bit of tears as I leaned forward, returning his kiss…

"_**Welcome home, Claire." **_


End file.
